Surrender
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Nunca tengas miedo de decir te quiero. Puedes estar perdiéndote de un gran amor sólo por rendirte... [IshiHime]


**x §ůřřęŋđęř x**

No puedo más. Lisa y llanamente, tú ganas.

¿Qué? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No era eso lo que estabas pidiendo a gritos?

…Ah, claro. Perdóname, Fui yo el idiota que cayó en una trampa que no era para él, lo siento. Ahora que te miro, ¿en qué célula de tu cuerpo podría caber un ápice de maldad? Si eres tan inocente, tan pura. Todo lo que emanas es luminosidad. ¿Cómo pudiste haberlo hecho a propósito?

Y me vuelvo a repetir. Nadie me empujó a caer bajo tu hechizo, pero fue inevitable.

Es que te valoras tan poco… piensas que porque el bruto aquél al que tanto quieres no se da cuenta, no eres lo suficientemente buena para nadie. ¿Es eso? Pues déjame decirte lo equivocada que estás. Déjame decirte que antes de todo esto, yo no tenía ninguna razón real por la cual vivir. No me llevaría mucho tiempo descubrir que el pasado, el poder y el orgullo no eran verdaderos motivos para consumir aire y ocupar un lugar en el espacio. Que debía dejar algo más, sentir algo más. Y eso me lo diste tú, cuando uno de esos rayos de luz que tu persona regala con la mirada me alcanzó.

Durante mucho tiempo intenté omitir este torrente que me invade cuando te miro. En verdad fue mucho tiempo el que pasó, cuando yo dedicaba mis horas en silencio a suprimir tu presencia de mi mente y mi corazón. Porque, aunque quisiera negarlo, ya habías llegado hasta ese bloque de hielo que residía en mi pecho, al que yo llamaba corazón. Con tu mirada, tu pureza y tu desenfado a la hora de vivir, habías llegado hasta ese lugar tan personal y oculto.

Y no le pediste permiso a nadie.

Porque no era yo la persona a quién querías atrapar, ¿cierto?

Era a él.

Pero ¡demonios! ¿Cuánto puedes llegar a soportar, en tu delirio de bondad?

A mí no me concierne. Yo soy un simple y triste espectador que no puede hacer más que esperar verte caer. Porque caerás, Orihime. Caerás, y te va a doler. Te lo diría, pero creo que ya lo sabes. ¿Para qué enterrar mis garras en tu herida? Yo, que te quiero tanto en silencio, no lo voy a hacer.

Pero esperaré. Sentado como los inútiles, no me queda más remedio que esperar a que caigas para ir en tu ayuda. Lamentablemente, es lo que queda para quienes no somos correspondidos.

Y deberías saberlo.

Pero me creo perverso, me considero lo peor cuando pienso en esto. Porque me siento deseando verte caer, y no es así. Yo podría soportar verte sonreír todos los días, aún cuando tu sonrisa la provoque él. Pero no pasará, no puedo engañarme. Tú si puedes, porque tienes esperanzas. Pero yo no… las perdí hace tiempo. Siempre supe que no debía tenerlas, al menos contigo.

¿Porque imaginarás siquiera que te espero? ¿Que te quiero?

Y aún así, me abandono a este sentimiento por completo. Porque ya no tengo el valor de apartar la mirada cuando tus ojos se clavan en mí de casualidad. Me entrego al nerviosismo y al temblor de mis manos cuando me escudriñas con la mirada, curiosa. Intentando imaginar cuáles son mis barreras, si alguien será capaz de traspasarlas. Sin siquiera imaginar que tú misma has llegado mucho más lejos que eso.

Me abandono y espero. Sin hacer nada, como los perdedores.

Porque al futuro no se le puede manipular, pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

-------------------------------------

No creo que te des cuenta, pero me gusta mirarte. Pareces siempre tan serio, tan reservado, tan… inalcanzable…

Tú sabes que suspiro. Lo que no sabes, es que es por ti. Por saber qué pasa por tu cabecita seria, por aliviar todos esos sufrimientos que te han quitado las ganas de sonreír.

¿Por qué no sonríes, Ishida-kun? Te he visto hacerlo, no digas que no sabes. No digas que se te olvidó, o que no tienes motivos.

Me gustaría tanto tener la capacidad de hacerte sonreír… ¿Por qué no te acercas, si necesitas a alguien? ¿Acaso no sabes, no te imaginas? ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de que te miro? ¿De que quiero entrar en ti? ¿Lo lograré algún día?

Aunque no me escuches, te voy a contar algo. Duele mucho, ¿sabes? Duele mucho llorar por las noches, y que no te enteres de que es por ti… es que yo no me atrevo a decirte, esa es la verdad. Eres impenetrable, al menos para mí. Y me rindo, sin haberlo intentado, como las cobardes. Lo reconozco, prefiero mil veces soportar esto en silencio que ver en los gestos de tu rostro, aún antes de que lo digas, que no puedes corresponderme. Eres un misterio tan grande que me asusta, pero que al mismo tiempo me apasiona.

Eres un libro bajo candado, y me entristece no ser la llave.

Y te mantienes tan lejos… como si no quisieras que me acerque. ¿Creerás que no me duele, que no me importa? ¿O seguirás pensando que eres invisible para mí, que no te veo?

Cuando estuve en un mundo que no era mío, con calles, gente y leyes que yo no conocía, tú fuiste el único en quién me pude apoyar. Eras el pilar que me ayudaba a estar en pie, porque aunque hayas dicho lo contrario, soy débil y no puedo tenerme en pie sola. Ver tu mirada tan dura y segura era para mí el más calido de los refugios. Tu espalda delante de mí me daba la seguridad que no tenía, y tus manos sobre las mías, cobijándome cuando estaba demasiado asustada, me abrieron los ojos.

¡¿Podrás creer que fuiste el único que me hizo dar cuenta de que Kurosaki-kun no era el único hombre sobre esta tierra?! …Su ausencia la llenó tu presencia, más fuerte, más calida. Puro cariño, cero temores. Entraste en mi corazón tan delicadamente, sin forzar ninguna puerta, ¿y aún te atreves a creer que él es más importante para mí que tú?

Quisiera abrirte los ojos con mis manos, para que puedas verme con claridad. Pero no me atrevo, y me rindo antes de haberlo intentado. Me entrego a la conformidad y al silencio en el que siempre estaré si no llegas a rescatarme… y nuevamente me odio por tener que depender de alguien más para demostrar mis sentimientos. ¡Mis propios sentimientos me superan, cómo seré de débil!

Tal vez es que no te merezco.

Debe ser que _tú_ no mereces alguien como yo.

El destino es siempre sabio, y si no me da la capacidad de hablar, es porque mi cariño no tiene puerto de llegada en ti.

El futuro no puede ser forzado… pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

—**Ø—**

_**Notas de autora.**_

Esta chorrada tiene moraleja: nunca, pero nunca dejen pasar la oportunidad de decir "te quiero". Es tremendamente doloroso. Ya ven, éstos dos nunca se van a atrever a confesar su amor, y se rindieron antes de haberlo intentado. Era lo que quería expresar, en el fondo n n

Dejando mis delirios aparte, me gusta bastante el IshiHime, así que quise ponerme a escribir algo de ellos antes de que mi musa fuese poseída por el IchiRuki de nuevo y se me fuera la olla con la idea xD. Ojalá les haya gustado este fic, y les motive aunque sea un poquito a dejarme un review para darme por pagada. Aunque esto lo hago gratis y con el mayor de los gustos, una critica constructiva siempre sube el ánimo o.-

Y eso, pues nada. Todos saben que Bleach no me pertenece, así que mejor ni lo digo.

Un beso, nos leemos! n0n


End file.
